1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to techniques for controlling switching activity (SA) on buses, both of a wide type and of a narrow type.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reduction in the total switching activity on buses is a subject to which extensive research activity has been dedicated, the chief aim being to reduce power absorption and in general to prevent negative phenomena linked to the capacitive behavior of the physical structure of the bus.
One technique that is frequently used is to encode the flow of input data with a law of reversible encoding and hence one that enables decoding.
The technique currently known as the “bus-inverted” (BI) technique is the one most widely used, both on account of its ease of implementation and on account of the good performance, above all in the case where the total number of lines of the bus is small. This procedure is also useful in the case of asynchronous buses.